


Октябрь

by himmelgrau



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Пытки, альтернативная анатомия, ампутации, ангст, богатый внутренний мир, дарк, ехал пафос через пафос, жестокость, каннибализм, крэк, модификации тела, нехорошие слова, смерть второстепенных персонажей, это самые дурацкие вампиры на свете
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelgrau/pseuds/himmelgrau
Summary: - Серия драбблов по игрушке с разными персонажами.- Рейтинг от G до NC-17, прямой связи между отдельными драбблами нет.- Ключевые слова-предупреждения указаны в шапках к каждому.- Автор всех любит.





	Октябрь

**Cила привычки**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Вэндал, Лили  
Рейтинг: R  
Ключ-тема: множественные порезы или рваные раны  
Предупреждения: обидная жестокость и всякие такие вещи

 

  
Вэндал не хотел думать о том, что будет, если она вернется. Ему хватало проблем, возникших после молодого прихвостня Лакруа, который выпустил эту слабоголосую птичку из ее клетки и лишил его маленький магазин львиной доли товара. Самодовольная тварь обещала, что птичка упорхнет из города при первой же возможности, и о ней никто ничего не узнает, и он малодушно предпочел поверить.  
Сейчас Вэндал уже знает больше, чем когда-либо хотел.  
Он знает, что у птички сильные цепкие пальцы с заостренными коготками – и они становятся сильнее, когда она чует запах крови. Он знает, что, несмотря на ее слабую кровь, она вполне способна потягаться с гулем, даже таким крепким, как он. Он знает, что ее начальных представлений об анатомии достаточно, чтобы раз за разом взрезать кожу и мышцы осторожно и постепенно, не задевая крупных сосудов.  
Он знает, что ее зовут Лили.  
\- Дурная девка, - шепчет Вэндал, стараясь не двигаться в кресле, к которому привязан. - Сколько ты хочешь из меня выжать, прежде чем я тут сдохну? Думаешь, Лакруа погладит тебя по головке, когда узнает?  
\- Ты никому не говорил об этой комнате. - Лили любуется им, будто находит красивым вид исполосованного торса и рук, затем берет обеими руками канистру с раствором для дезынфекции. - Я знаю это, потому что провела здесь очень, очень много времени. Сперва не верила, думала - неужели никто не будет искать, ведь прямо в городе пропадают - ну, пускай не люди, но всё-таки. А потом смирилась и… Привыкла, что ли. Ты тоже привыкнешь.  
Раны на его теле болят, но кровь по-прежнему сворачивается. Вэндал старается не шевелиться, чтобы дать ей запечься, чтобы они могли начать затягиваться.  
Лили, его бывший донор, смотрит на это, нахмурившись, прежде чем поднять канистру с раствором выше и опрокинуть прямо на него, заливая спиртом каждый надрез, каждую дыру в его коже.  
Вэндал кричит, раствор жжется как кислота, пробираясь в раны, и новая кровь течет из них потоками, смешиваясь с прозрачной жидкостью и темнея на глазах.

 

 **Фантомная человечность**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Андрей  
Рейтинг: R  
Ключ-тема: дополнительные или отсутствующие конечности  
Предупреждения: возможно лёгкое АУ по отношению к био персонажа, упоминания модификаций тела, ОБВМ, переживания по поводу конечностей

  
  
Без части рук и ног Андрей чувствует себя калекой.  
Не полностью беспомощным, разумеется - это ощущение он забыл с тех пор, как получил становление в клане, - но память о том, каково иметь возможность чувствовать и управлять своим телом целиком, еще слишком жива и в его сознании, и в самом этом теле.  
Указание регента было достаточно ясным: работа на территории, поделенной между Камарильей и солидарными с ней Анархами, должна быть проведена так быстро, как это возможно. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. И еще больше окажется поставлено, если Саббат не вмешается и позволит саркофагу оказаться в руках камарильских пешек Старейшин. А ещё работа должна быть сделана не слишком заметно - пока это возможно.  
Многие в секте не согласились бы с таким подходом, потому что он больше подходил трусам из Камарильи, привыкшим прятаться в мусорных баках человечества. Но Андрей понимал, что сейчас не тот момент, когда стоит упираться в идейные лозунги.  
Кроме разума, чтобы это понимать, у него оказалось достаточно воли и мастерства в изменении собственной плоти, чтобы в Лос-Анджелес от руководства Саббата отправилось не многорукое и многоногое чудовище из кошмаров со средневековых гравюр, а существо, издали и в полутьме напоминающее человека. Или хотя бы каинита.  
Не то чтобы это было принципиально, но если бы в крайней ситуации план провалился только из-за невозможности без лишнего внимания высунуться на улицу, он бы себе этого не простил.  
Избавляться от "лишних" конечностей пришлось быстро и довольно болезненно - но, как оказалось, это было не самое неприятное.  
Андрей слишком долго ощущал себя чем-то цельным, он настолько привык к этому, что даже наличие пары рук и ног, достаточное для передвижений, питания и выполнения работы, не сильно утешает. На местах, где раньше были другие конечности, собственные нервы спотыкаются о пустоту, и время от времени он, почти как обычные смертные в таких случаях, невольно касается этих мест пальцами, почти ожидая найти там беспомощные обрубки. И то, что их там нет, кажется ещё более противоестественным.  
Это пройдёт со временем, он точно знает. Опыт и предыдущие масштабные изменения, нередко заканчивавшиеся горой побочных эффектов и необходимостью начинать всё заново, чётко говорят о том, что это пройдёт.  
Он только не знает пока, хочет ли этого на самом деле.

 

 **Загадай желание**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Меркурио, протагонист-фем!Малкавиан  
Рейтинг: R за лексику  
Ключ-тема: хирургическое вмешательство  
Предупреждения: лёгкий налёт треша и стёба, потому что малки лапоньки, извините

  
  
\- Ты добыла взрывчатку? - Меркурио сплёвывает кровь прямо на дорогой диван, даже не пытаясь подняться.  
Астролит и малкавская девка, которую он послал закончить свою работу, интересовали бы его сейчас в последнюю очередь - если бы не угроза потом столкнуться с недовольным князем, который за провал устроит что-нибудь посерьёзнее простреленной брюшины.  
\- Да, - говорит она удивительно внятно, хотя секунду назад, кажется, внимала больше голосам в голове, чем его вопросу.  
\- Отлично, - хрипит он, всё-таки приподнимаясь. - А мои деньги? У них должно было быть...  
\- Нет, - улыбается она, глядя мимо него.  
Окровавленная железная палка в её руках покачивается, как трость какого-нибудь Вентру на чёртовом пафосном приёме.  
\- Твою мать! - Он снова сплёвывает, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Так, хорошо. Теперь главное - убедить эту припадочную делать работу дальше, и желательно, чтобы до князя не дошли подробности. Или хотя бы, заставить её поспособствовать, потому что никого другого у Меркурио сейчас нет. - Ладно. Я мог бы купить себе на эти деньги новую почку!.. Но ладно. Хотя бы обезболивающие ты мне принесла?  
По крайней мере, он точно помнил, что про обезболивающие она согласилась.  
\- Нет, быстроногий бог, - говорит она с той же улыбкой, покачивая своим оружием у бедра. - Море твоей боли этой но...  
\- Двинутая, - он скрипит зубами, мысленно прощаясь ещё с частью органов на ближайшее время. - На кой чёрт ты тогда вообще явилась ко мне сейчас?!  
Железная палка выскальзывает из её рук и падает на пол, пачкая ковёр.  
Малкавианка по-прежнему улыбается, доставая из-за пояса небольшой кинжал.  
\- Ты зря обращаешь на меня пламя своего гнева. - Она подходит ближе. - Я принесла тебе новую почку.  
\- Что... - Он не успевает закончить вопрос, когда она одним прыжком оказывается сверху.  
\- Потерпи немного, быстроногий бог, - шепчет она быстро, заталкивая какую-то грязную тряпку ему в рот. - Я видела, как они делают это в больнице. Молния моего лезвия исцелит не только твою боль...  
На первом надрезе Меркурио перестаёт её слушать.

 

 **Семейное**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Тереза Воэман, Джанет Воэман  
Рейтинг: nc-17  
Ключ-тема: пытки  
Предупреждения: ангст, дарк, жестокота всякая

  
  
\- Рука, - говорит Тереза холодно.  
Лезвие входит под кожу, вспарывая ее легко, как воск, под сдавленный вскрик.  
\- Не надо, - всхлипывает она, но Тереза только разворачивает нож, чтобы затем выдернуть его рывком.  
\- Щека, - говорит она затем.  
\- Нет… Только не лицо, я прошу тебя!  
Но Тереза с отвращением стирает брызги крови с собственной кожи, а затем приставляет лезвие туда, где эта маленькая дрянь уже ждет, дрожа, нового пореза – но вместо этого нож вдавлиавается в ее кожу все сильнее, не сдвигаясь, продавливая мясо, пока лезвие не хрустит о зубы.  
Она всхлипывает, пытается что-то прорыдать, но Тереза сжимает губы, а затем глухо выплевывает:  
\- Вторая щека.  
Она была уверена, что поставила эту бешеную истеричку на место, что та еще долго не будет лезть в ее дела, в идеале - никогда. Целых три месяца она была в этом уверена, но теперь упрямая стерва снова появилась, будто из ниоткуда, и в самый неподходящий момент, за час до переговоров с упрямым Бруха. Просто потому что захотела. Сломать созданное кем-то с таким трудом, будто игрушку, которая тебе не достанется - что может быть веселее?  
Тереза понимает, что непоправимого вреда не причинит - но ей и не нужно. Она хочет наказать, сделать больно и страшно – и, по возможности, лишить возможности мешать ей в ближайшее время. Но прежде всего наказать. Они обе это знают.  
\- Правый глаз, - говорит Тереза Воэман, отирая лезвие о край своих пальцев. - Твой любимый, Джанет.  
Крик сестры отдается в ее ушах музыкой, и мир становится лишь немного темнее.

 

 **Подход к клиенту**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Стэнли Гимбл, омп с намёками на бэкграунд  
Рейтинг: R  
Ключ-тема: ампутации  
Предупреждения: потенциальная АУ

  
  
\- Я могу вас заверить, что у вас не будет с ней никаких проблем.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, без неё?  
Стэнли Гимбл смеётся, словно услышал хорошую шутку, хотя на самом деле слышит её от каждого третьего клиента. Она, впрочем, всё ещё кажется ему довольно остроумной, особенно для данных обстоятельств.  
\- Без той, что у вас была. С той, что я для вас смогу сделать. Поверьте моему опыту, сначала так не кажется почти никому, но со временем... - Он чуть наклоняется над столом и доверительно понижает голос, снимая перчатку с левой руки. - Знаете, когда я столкнулся с этим сам, я тоже поначалу был дезориентирован. У меня не было ни нормальных протезов, ни средств на них, ни даже возможности работать одному - сами понимаете, без кисти это довольно сложно. Но сейчас я могу смело сказать, что ничуть не жалею о тех событиях. Я смог помочь не только себе. Я могу открыть для многих людей те возможности, которые скрывает в себе необходимость ампутации даже незначительной части тела, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Нет, я не жалею. И я могу показать вам способ ощутить то же самое.  
Спокойная, доброжелательная и уверенная речь, которую Гимбл тренировал не один десяток раз, судя по всему, производит на клиента впечатление. Во всяком случае, он слушает заинтересованно, кивает в нужных местах, а когда Гимбл делает паузу, давая ему возможность выразить свои сомнения или задать вопросы, лишь улыбается в ответ, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Что ж, мне сложно вам не верить, доктор. Тем более, с вашим опытом - я не сомневаюсь, что если вы смогли проделать такую операцию на себе с удовлетворительным результатом, то мне не о чем волноваться. Я свяжусь с вами в течение двух недель и сообщу подробности того, что от вас потребуется - и, если можно, пожалуйста, пусть этот разговор останется между нами.  
\- Разумеется. Протезирование - деликатный вопрос, и мои клиенты могут рассчитывать на приватность во всех смыслах, - заверяет Гимбл, беря у клиента визитную карточку, прежде чем проводить его до дверей.  
Следующие две недели его смущают лишь два вопроса, отвлекая от рутинной работы.  
Первый - о том, что его будущий клиент так и не показал ему область поражения, с которой придётся работать. Что это будет? Конечность может означать руку, ногу, возможно, какие-то дополнительные сочетания?  
Второй проще: Гимбл не помнит, чтобы рассказывал этому человеку о том, как сам ампутировал себе левую кисть, прежде чем заменить её протезом.  
Визитка с диковатым логотипом в виде черепа, окружённого щупальцами, и ещё более диковатым названием организации - судя по всему, какой-то съёмочной конторы, каких полно в том же Голливуде, - лежит в его столе ровно две недели.  
После этого любопытство Гимбла не выдерживает, и он звонит сам.

 

 **Живая**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Пиша, Саймон Миллиган  
Рейтинг: nc-17  
Ключ-тема: каннибализм или людоедство  
Предупреждения: прямо ну очень неожиданный поворот

  
  
Когда Саймон смотрит на неё, он уже сам не помнит, чего боялся.  
Она прекрасна - в отличие от тех странных людей, которые преследовали его последнее время, а ведь ему уже начинало казаться, что он сходит с ума, видя их на каждом шагу. Бледных, с запавшими глазами, пристально следящих за ним.  
\- Они преследовали меня. Пытались заставить что-то сделать, начали обрабатывать моих знакомых, - бормочет он, не в силах остановиться от облегчения, которое она принесла ему, освободив от страха. - Какой-то газлайтинг, я не знаю. Или паранойя. Одна зажала меня в тёмном углу, показала клыки и велела убираться из города, никогда сюда не соваться... Я не знаю, как я там дух не испустил. Кто они такие? Они правда пьют кровь?  
\- Они пьют кровь, - говорит она, медленно кивая, и её голос серебрится так же чарующе, как сияют её нечеловеческие глаза, как ветвятся тончайшие узоры на её смуглой коже.  
\- Как вампиры? Серьёзно?  
\- Как, - подтверждает она, и в её голосе Саймону чудится смесь сожаления и неприятия, такого, какое способны ощутить чистые существа при виде грязи и преступлений, которых не могут понять.  
\- Ты не такая, - говорит Саймон тихо, любуясь ею.  
\- Нет.  
От неё исходит больше, чем спокойствие или красота - это какая-то живая сила, какой Саймон никогда не ощущал. От тех, что преследовали его, тоже исходила сила - но грязная, пугающая, отдающая... Мертвечиной. И правда как вампиры в тупых фильмах, в том числе тех, которые они с командой снимали иногда, чтобы забить проплаченный эфир.  
\- Они вернутся за мной, когда я выйду отсюда?  
\- Да.  
Он ей верит. У него нет ни одного повода ей не верить.  
\- И сделают таким, как они? Или убьют?  
\- Может быть, одно. - Она качает головой, и Саймону хочется коснуться её лица, чтобы ощутить, что оно настоящее. - Может быть, другое.  
\- А ты? - решается спросить он. - Ты тоже можешь сделать меня... Как ты?  
Таким же живым и сильным, хочет сказать он - но не говорит. Слова не передают и десятой доли того, что он в ней видит.  
\- Нет. - Она с сожалением качает головой и касается его щеки прохладной ладонью - так нежно, что у него перехватывает дыхание. - Но я могу сделать тебя частью себя.  
\- Как это? - выдыхает он, когда она притягивает его к себе ближе.  
И когда самая прекрасная женщина в мире вонзает зубы в его тело и вырывает первый кусок мяса - он вдруг оказывается слабее ребёнка в её руках.  
Её глаза сияют всё ярче, окрашиваясь алым, когда Саймон слышит хруст своего собственного мяса на её зубах.

 

 **Анатомия терпения**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Дамсель, омп  
Рейтинг: R за лексику и упоминания всякого  
Ключ-тема: выпущенные кишки, вывалившиеся внутренности  
Предупреждения: почти не стёб. чем умею, тем и да.

  
\- Ты идиот? - говорит Дамсель обречённо. Чарли смотрит на неё с обидой, но молчит - уже запомнил, что с ней лучше не спорить, когда она, твою мать, права. В его случае - практически всегда. - Ты идиот. Я создала дитя-идиота. Найнс будет в грёбаном восторге просто. Какие, к дьяволу, кишки?  
\- Ну так, удар ножом в брюшную? Или лучше саблей, Ларри может подогнать...  
\- Не беси меня, малыш, - выразительно говорит Дамсель, поднимая бровь. - Ты вообще видел, как твои любимые кишки у людей закреплены? Ты книжку по анатомии открывал хоть раз в жизни? Да чтобы они вывалились, как ты мне тут поёшь, ещё ударить надо так, как ты следующие десять лет только мечтать будешь.  
\- Но мы же не о людях! - вспыливает Чарли, и Дамсель понимает, что сдержанностью этот дурень тоже пошёл в неё.  
\- Ты. Маленький. Идиот. - Она говорит сквозь зубы, пытаясь не сорваться. Третьего раза Найнс ей не простит, и как ни печально, будет в своём праве. - Знаешь, что сейчас происходит с твоим кишечником, киса? И с половиной других органов, которыми ты больше никогда не воспользуешься? Они атрофируются к чертям собачьим, придурок! Ещё пара лет, и вывернуть тебя наизнанку будет проще, чем вывалить твои бездарные кишки даже тремя ножами. Если ты столько проживёшь.  
Чарли сникает, всё ещё обиженно сжимая зубы. Демсель могла бы добавить про его мозги то же самое, но вынуждена в сотый раз напоминать себе о терпении - если не своём собственном, то хотя бы Найнса, а оно тоже не безгранично.  
\- Ладно, допустим, мой план дерьмо. Что ты тогда предлагаешь? С чесноком идти на уродов?  
Демсель закатывает глаза, чтобы не наорать на него с его тупыми шутками снова, после чего достаёт из сумки и бросает ему два магазина от "Брокка".  
\- Ты смотрел не те дрянные фильмы, малыш, - говорит она, доставая остальное. - Покажешь Ларри вот эти цацки и скажешь, что жрёшь их на завтрак. Предложит дороже двадцатки за штуку - шли к чертям и возвращайся ко мне. Остальное я тебе обеспечу, если справишься хотя бы с этим. У тебя час.  
\- Понял. - Чарли убирает патроны в карман и, поколебавшись, спрашивает. - А ты?  
\- А я наведу порядок в твоей комнате. И не беси меня, - повторяет Дамсель уже куда нежнее, поглаживая ствол огнемёта.

 

 **Узы**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Максимиллиан Штраусс, протагонист-неонит  
Рейтинг: pg-13  
Ключ-тема: ритуальное убийство, жертвоприношение  
Предупреждения: ивил!тремеры... а, погодите, это же тремеры. всё норм.

  
  
Максимиллиан Штраусс даёт очень точные указания.  
Он объясняет неониту каждую деталь - с какой стороны войти, сколько шагов сделать, на каком вдохе бить по камню. Он проверяет оружие - и одобряет лишь те образцы, что могут быть полезны, строго запрещая пытаться использовать другое. Он даёт неониту талисман и берёт с него обещание не расставаться с ним на протяжении всего боя, так чтобы тот касался кожи напрямую каждую секунду. И лишь убедившись, что тот чётко понимает возложенную на него задачу и не отступит от инструкций ни на шаг, Штраусс желает ему удачи и отпускает его на встречу со своей горгульей.  
В книге, которую это внимательное создание забрало с собой из капеллы, говорится об истории создания горгулий, мельком упоминаются методы и цели, встречаются подтверждения того, как именно каменных стражей можно сделать уязвимыми. И, разумеется, там нет ни слова о том, как сделать узы, связывающие горгулью с хозяином, ещё крепче и живее даже через десятки лет и расстояние. Как укрепить их, взрастить, чтобы каменное чудовище оставалось на поводке, готовое повиноваться своему создателю, если в этом возникнет нужда.  
Там ничего не сказано о жертве, которая должна быть принесена чудовищу, убита в его убежище по всем правилам - и добровольно.  
Раз в несколько лет такая жертва приходит, чтобы сделать всё правильно. Слишком юные и беспечные, те, в ком не видно других талантов для клана, те, кто не нужен сейчас капелле в этом городе - и всё-таки достаточно аккуратные, чтобы принести пользу, и Штраусс воспринимает это с благодарностью.  
Когда неонит неожиданно возвращается, он лишь чуть заметно хмурится и смотрит на птенца, ожидая извинений или объяснений по поводу задержки.  
Но птенец достаёт из-за пазухи талисман и говорит только:  
\- Я убил горгулью, как вы и просили.  
На его ладони лежит осколок белого камня.  
И Штраусс отворачивается, пряча удивлённую улыбку, и щедро оплачивает сделанную работу, позволяя оставить талисман и книгу себе - и веля обязательно заходить позже ещё.  
В книге не сказано многого из того, что он разрабатывал для этой дисциплины позже. Например, ни слова о том, что будет, если ритуал развернуть в противоположном направлении, не меняя его сути, если жертва окажется достаточно сильной и верной, чтобы убить чудовище, к которому послана на заклание.  
О том, кто в таком случае станет чудовищем, принимающим жертву, и сколь крепкими начнут расти узы, предназначенные ему в этом ритуале.  
И, конечно, о том, как их разорвать.  
Ни слова.  


 

 **Не ускользающая красота**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Нокс, Бертрам Танг  
Рейтинг: pg-13  
Ключ-тема: монстр, превращение в монстра  
Предупреждения: побочечка от долгожданного становления. а так мимими всё, в общем.

  
  
\- Ты ничего там не увидишь, Нокс. Это не происходит так быстро.  
Но это происходит.  
Сначала Ноксу и правда только казалось, что он видит изменения. Он всматривался в зеркало до боли, изучая отражение, и с каждой минутой ему всё отчётливее виделось, как грубеет кожа на разных участках его лица и плеч, постепенно меняя цвет, как проступают на ней болезненные бугры, начиная приподнимать её - но Бертрам смотрел на это и говорил, что если тебе только кажется - это не в счёт. Когда изменения начинаются на самом деле, сомнений уже не остаётся.  
Нокс не верит ему и продолжает смотреть, минута за минутой, час за часом, пока наконец не устаёт и не отворачивается от зеркала, махнув рукой.  
И тогда первый струп на шее лопается, разрывая кожу.  
\- Это навсегда?  
Нокс уже спрашивал об этом, но теперь этот вопрос звучит для него совсем иначе.  
Когда он смотрел на Бертрама раньше, будучи его гулем, почти карикатурное гротескное уродство Носферату казалось ему этакой стильной фишкой, лишь подчёркивающей могущество и загадочность существа, живущего во тьме и обладающего силой и влиянием, о которых люди и не подозревают.  
Бертрам Танг восхищал его, целиком и полностью, и плевать Нокс хотел на то, как тот выглядит, если он выглядел как Бертрам Танг.  
Сейчас Танг стоит за его плечом в узкой ванной съёмной квартирки на окраине Санта-Моники, и наблюдает в зеркало за тем, как его новообращённое дитя осознаёт изменения, которые с ним происходят.  
\- Это всё... Правда теперь навсегда? - наконец повторяет Нокс.  
Черты его лица заострились, одновременно поплыв почему-то только с одной стороны. Потемневшая кожа пошла складками около ушей, и от затылка до щеки уплотнилась так, будто под ней растёт ещё пара слоёв. Ноксу больше не кажется - теперь он точно, до рези в глазах точно видит поддёрнутую губу, из-под которой виднеется клык, и невольно стряхивает выпавшие остатки волос со своих плеч. Он видит, как болезненно светлеют прожилками глаза, и по их движению понимает, что это действительно - его собственные.  
\- Переживаешь, что больше не окажешься на обложке "Мисс Самая Глубокая Дыра Лос-Анджелеса"?  
Танг по-прежнему стоит рядом, словно ещё одно кривое отражение - и Нокс, привыкший к его скрипучим интонациям, при всём желании не может уловить в них издёвку. Только понимание.  
\- Есть немного, - признаётся Нокс, глядя на чудовище в зеркале, чтобы не смотреть на Бертрама.  
Он не знает, жалеет ли уже о том, что согласился принять от него это их Становление, и тем более не знает, как сказать об этом так, чтобы не получить заслуженного пинка в и без того уродливую теперь челюсть.  
\- Расслабься, дитя, - говорит Танг наконец, медленно протягивая руку. - Твою красоту теперь лучше видно в темноте.  
\- Что ты говоришь? - спрашивает Нокс, хмурясь.  
И Бертрам молча выключает свет.  


 

 **Шёлк**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Айзек Абрамс, Виви  
Рейтинг: pg-13  
Ключ-тема: «купаться в крови» (в прямом или переносном смысле)  
Предупреждения: пафос, тёплый ламповый снобизм и всяческое любование

  
  
Тонкий орнамент по белоснежному краю бассейна окрашивается алым, проступая чётко, обрамляя нарисованную всеми оттенками красного картину, словно дорогая рамка. Айзек знает цену красоте - особенно той, за которую готов платить не только деньгами.  
Бассейн, небольшой, почти декоративный, выполнен из шлифованного мрамора, белизной способного сравниться лишь с мягким сиянием её кожи, когда она опускается в него, словно на шёлковое ложе - и кровь, как алый шёлк, ласкает её тело, обнимает его, покрывает гладкую кожу тонким слоем, на несколько мгновений облекает её в самые роскошные одежды, какие может себе представить немёртвое существо.  
Айзек знает, что эти мгновения очень коротки - кровь, которой хватило, чтобы наполнить бассейн, быстро начнёт сворачиваться, превращаясь из нежных шёлковых одеяний в грубую рамку, рассыхающуюся и ломающуюся от любого движения. Но использовать антикоагулянты было бы сейчас грубо и по-варварски. Кровь должна быть живой. В его жанре несколько мгновений настоящего стоят куда больше, чем часы фальшивой игры, на которую способна любая шайка дилетантов с камерой в каждом втором голливудском подвале.  
Камера, которая молча фиксирует происходящее, гораздо внимательнее. Она находится в глазах Айзека, в его душе, она считывает, сохраняя на будущие ночи, каждую секунду - каждое томное движение Вельвет, каждую каплю крови с её тонких пальцев, каждый взгляд, который она бросает на своего покровителя, пока он молча и неподвижно, одним взглядом, создаёт из неё произведение, способное ослепить того, чьи глаза будут неосторожны.  
Таких глаз, разумеется, не будет. Айзек не делает записей, которые мог бы увидеть кто-то ещё, не допускает свидетелей до подобных встреч - в этом нет необходимости. Как нет её и в том, чтобы касаться её, говорить ей что-то, пить её кровь. Их отношения давно изжили тот формат, что требует слов или прикосновений.  
Но каждый год, ровно в ту ночь, когда он впервые встретил эту женщину, она приходит к нему - и на невидимую киноплёнку за объективом его глаз записывается фильм, который он будет хранить там, обращаясь к нему всякий раз, когда ему будет казаться, что его актёры, постановщики и режиссёры сделали достаточно, и можно опустить руки. Гармония, которую не воспроизвести человеческими средствами - но которая необходима как ориентир, как законченное произведение, к которому им придётся стремиться, даже если они никогда не смогут его коснуться.  
Любому художнику нужна муза. Айзек творит своё искусство чужими руками, глазами, оборудованием, и уничтожает большую часть того, что создаётся по его проектам.  
Когда он только начал работать с Вельвет, главным условием для её продвижения было прекращение карьеры танцовщицы, с шестом или без - и это было не его условие.  
Желание музы - больше, чем закон.  
Этот танец, обрамлённый темнеющим алым шёлком, она танцует лишь для него.

 

 **Рабочие моменты**  
Фэндом: Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines  
Персонажи: Карсон  
Рейтинг: R  
Ключ-тема: протезы, механизация  
Предупреждения: пост-гимбл, упоминания ампутаций и увечий

 

Карсон размышляет не меньше недели, прежде чем пойти туда снова. Обрабатывает покалеченную руку сначала дрянным виски, затем средствами, которые подогнала Милли еще полгода назад, и наконец, полирует это всё бешеной горой антибиотиков. Трое суток уходит на то, чтобы заражение пришло в норму и перестало грозить сепсисом – Карсон не медик, он бросил когда-то учёбу на третий год, но и не идиот, а в его работе опыт стоит дороже пары вызубренных книжек, - и оставшееся время он думает.  
Без пальца возвращаться к Килпатрику и просить заданий попроще, с меньшим риском и за меньшие деньги – дурь, Карсон отчетливо понимает, что жирный барышник сядет ему на шею и постепенно отгрызет не только остальные пальцы, но и яйца по самое горло, едва почуяв наживу. Нет, с работой в том виде, как она была, можно распрощаться.  
Это только одна из причин, почему он возвращается в подвал Гимбла через неделю после того, как вышел оттуда. Карсон предпочитает считать эту причину главной.  
Разумеется, он не вызвал полицию тогда. Привлекать лишний шум к своей работе, пусть и почитай уже бывшей, к коллегам и к тому, что привело его в подвальную студию скромного моделиста в Санта-Монике – он ехал в эту дыру не для этого.  
Студия встречает его ещё большей тишиной, чем когда он пришел сюда впервые. Тогда эта тишина не продлилась долго – и в последующие дни здесь Карсон сполна осознал, насколько Гимблу было невыносимо держать здесь кого-то и не доставать его общением. Карсон наслушался о его работе, о протезировании, о неблагодарных идиотах и снова о его первоклассной работе столько, что мог бы написать пару книг мемуаров, если бы мог сейчас нормально держать в ведущей руке хотя бы карандаш. Гимбл не затыкался, когда возился со своими протезами в соседней комнате, когда разделывал того бедолагу в соседней камере, оглушенного больше ударом по голове, чем морфином, даже когда отпиливал палец самому Карсону возле самого сустава. О, Стэнли Гимбл абсолютно не был создан для того, чтобы работать в одиночку.  
Карсона тишина в студии более чем устраивает.  
Он сидит в самой адекватно обставленной „операционной“, совмещённой с кабинетом, и изучает протезную руку, снятую с трупа Гимбла, все еще лежащего в центральном зале. Тот Карсона пока не интересует – прошла всего неделя, даже его клиенты еще не начали беспокоиться и искать его, а помимо них, близких у Гимбла не было. В этом Карсон убедился лично еще до того, как попал сюда.  
Гимбл был психопатом, это очевидно. Но в его записях и в ящиках, которыми заставлена студия, обнаруживается немало разработок, которые можно довести до ума, если постараться. Карсон смотрит на развороченную искусственную руку Гимбла и вспоминает, как легко тот управлялся с ней, словно она и вправду была частью его тела – только лучшей, более прочной и уверенной, чем остальные, из плоти и крови. Карсон смотрит на его руку, а затем переводит взгляд на собственный палец. Тот выглядит немного грубо, потому что Карсон нашел не все инструменты, необходимые, чтобы отделить его от остальной руки, не повредив механизм, и закрепил на собственном свежем обрубке пока неточно, лишь для проверки. Но когда он, сжав зубы, двигает им под нужным углом – палец движется с точностью, которая поражает его даже после всего, что он нашел и изучил в этом подвале за последние сутки.  
Можно будет попытаться вернуться к Килпатрику, когда воспаление спадет, а рука привыкнет к своему новому продолжению. Можно.  
Карсон протягивает её и аккуратно берёт со стола журнал с записями о клиентах, читает последние несколько – на следующий месяц.  
Болтовня Гимбла была хоть в чём-то полезной – сейчас Карсон чувствует себя так, словно этот подвал и его содержимое знакомы ему лучше, чем очередная снятая в мотеле комната, словно он в какой-то степени стал частью этого места за то время, что копал под его бывшего хозяина, а затем торчал здесь и наблюдал за его работой. В конце концов, кое-чему Гимбл сумел научить его за это время, не в последнюю очередь благодаря своей общительности.  
Сам Карсон предпочитает работать молча.

 

 


End file.
